Movie Night
by The Social Monstrosity
Summary: Finn and Jake decide to host another movie night at the treehouse, though inviting all of his friends will prove to be a bit of a challenge. Rated T [BEING REMADE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **So, after drinking a full two liter bottle of Mountain Dew one night, I could not for the life of me get any sleep. Then, my mind began to wander and I started to type down this story. I have been working on another story, so if your interested in time travel and Gravity Falls, do me a favor and check it out.**

 **This story will be based on canon, a few months after the season six finale. So don't expect Fionna, Marshal Lee, or any other number of none-canon characters to show up. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but this isn't that kind of story. However, without spoiling anything, I will say there is going to be an Original Character, but I figure he/she will end up in canon anyway, so there's my loophole**

 **Warning though, while it starts out pretty normal, it gets kind of sad towards the end. It ends on an good enough note, but that still didn't stop me from shedding a tear… okay maybe a bunch of them myself. But I felt like taking on a serious story so, here it is, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter One: The Day The Night Began**

Finn woke up to the sound of whistling and the smell of bacon. He used his hand to wipe the remaining sleep from his eyes and rose from his bed. He looked around his room and saw the various treasures he had accumulated over the years. At least, the ones he found interesting enough to keep in his room instead of the one down stairs that kept the rest. Smiling at his personal achievements, he leapt off his bed and began to look for fresh cloths.

After some searching, he found a clean white shirt, a blue jacket with a had stitched white polar bear hood, some faded jeans, a pair of white socks, and some black converse. He looked towards the large mirror that had been placed near his bed, and saw how he had grown quite a few inches in the past few months, just barely above Princess Bubblegum. He pulled down his hood, revealing his shiny, unkempt blonde hair, which ran all the way down to his shoulders. Pulling his hood back on, he let a tuff of hair on the top to stick out.

After putting on all of his cloths, he rushed down to the kitchen. There, he saw his life-long companion and friend Jake the Dog, who sported a white apron with the words "kiss the dog" labeled onto the front.

Humming "These Lumps" of all things, Jake was preparing what looked like a delicious breakfast that consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon (of course) and a ham and cheese omelet on the side. Seeing this, Finn practically drooled onto the floor, hoping to Glob that it tasted as good, if not better, than it looked. Shaking his head to focus, Finn said,

"Mourin' Jake. Man, that smells amazing"

Looking away for a sec to see who had just paid him this compliment, he spotted his human step-brother.

"Wow, dude, was that your voice. It sounds deeper than I remember." Jake said a little surprised.

It was true, Finn voice did lower some, as his puberty slowly began to fade, leaving Finn with a deeper voice and a leaner frame. He also gained a little muscle on the side, though Marceline would often joke that she couldn't see it.

"I know right. I think I'm finally growing out of that stupid 'little boy' faze. I think I'm even growin' some muscle too. Check I out." Said Finn, showing Jake the slight bumps on his biceps.

"Nice. I wish I had some muscle, instead of all this dumb fat." Said Jake, who then poked his outstretched stomach.

"Dude, Jake, you're a magic dog, you can just suck that back in." said Finn."

"Oh yeah." Said Jake.

Sucking in his gut, Jake made himself incredibly tall and super built, looking almost cartoonish. This, of course, caused Finn to erupt into a bad fit of giggles. Satisfied at making Finn happy, Jake went back to cooking breakfast.

Then, out of the corner came their favorite walking, talking game station known by all as B-MO. Her pixelated face (in my story B-MO's a girl even though I know she's technically both male and female) showed that she was indeed very happy, due to her large smile. She continued her walk over to her two best friends and sat down on her usual seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey B, how it's going?" asked Finn with a smile, showing her his full toothed grin.

"Fantastic! I just won a game of hide and go seek against Nepter. Now he's hiding somewhere and I have to find him." Proclaimed B-MO with her normally cheerful mood.

"Great, that's… wait a sec. Your playing hid and seek with Nepter?" asked Finn.

"Yes," B-MO said, who then noticed both boys giving each other a slightly worried glance, "Is that alright?"

"Oh… yeah, yeah. It's nothing, just… ah… uh…um… so, what's new with you Jake?" Finn quickly asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. I was just trying to figure out what to do with Jake Jr. today. She's coming over later to hang out and I don't want it to end like last time." Said Jake with a sigh.

"Really, I have same problem. I literally have nothing to do. Since everyone upped their defenses after that whole comet biz, work's been kind slow lately. That and I think I've explored just about every dungeon in Ooo." Explained Finn.

"Ah, man, that sucks dude," Jake said, who began to serve himself and Finn breakfast, giving B-MO a plate of eggs to "eat". "I wish we could all do something together. You know, something everyone could enjoy."

"What do you mean everyone?" asked Finn, who started filling his mouth with syrup-covered pancakes.

"You know," Jake said, swallowing his first bite of bacon, "like a party. I mean come on, when's the last time we got everyone together in the same place and just had a good time?"

"Yeah your right, ever since PB got kicked out of her kingdom, we haven't really had time to just screw around and have fun." Finn said while scarfing down a mouth full of scrambled eggs, "But who else would come besides Marceline and LSP. Cause last time I checked, everyone was still pretty shaken."

"True," agreed Jake, who then took a huge swig of orange juice (though I would prefer milk), "Then we'd have to come up with a party that didn't include the normal shenanigans that would follow."

"Yeah… yeah your right," said Finn, deep in thought, "Something that requires relaxation, yet still be able to entertain everyone."

"Yeah…" said Jake, who was also deep in thought.

After finishing there breakfast, Jake grabbed the dirty dish and brought them to the sink to be washed later. When Jake did this, Finn began to look around the tree-house, searching for any inspiration.

Then, Noticing B-MO bend down to pick something up, he saw the thin slot that video's slid through in order to play them. It was then that it hit him.

Videos.

"Jake!" Finn yelled, rushing over to his best bud.

"What?" asked Jake.

"I have an idea." Finn said with a grin

 **Author's Note:**

 **So tell me what you thought and if you like it let my know by favoring and/or following it. I'll update every day, if not, then every other day.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Guest: Well, alright then, here it is**

 **Hey readers, I just wanted to say thanks for the views. The reason why I didn't update yesterday or the day before was because I had this big fight with my girl. Here's to hoping she'll talk to my again.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter Two: A Trip to Candy Land, Oops, I Mean Kingdom**

Walking down the beaten path was our favorite adventurer and his trusted companion, on their way to the Candy Kingdom. So far, they made a list of all the people they planned on asking, including PB, Marceline, LSP, Ice King (maybe), Jake Jr., Tree Trunks [in my story, TT broke up with the pig guy. They share custody of Sweet P], and a number of other potential guests. First on their list was the bubblegum princess herself, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"Hey Jake?" asked Finn in a slight hushed tone.

"Yeah bud." Said Jake.

"Do… do you think we should… you know, ask…" stuttered Finn.

"You want to invite FP, don't you?" said Jake with a slight grin.

"I don't know, kind 'a," started Finn, "I mean, I **feel** like I've moved on, but that doesn't mean I want to cut her out of my life completely. I know we'll probably never be together again, but I still want us to hang out again. I always had a good time with her. We just never got to be friends before."

"Wow, that's pretty mature of you dude." Jake said, a little taken back.

"Thanks." Finn said with a nod.

The conversation went on about who else they should invite, until both hero's came to the massive doors that led to the infamous Candy Kingdom. However, instead of entering said kingdom, they walked around it in order to travel to their real destination; a tiny shack on the outskirts of the candy forests. This freshly renovated hovel was home to the banished princess Bonnibel and her loyal servant, Peppermint Butler.

Upon arriving, the two companions saw the ex-princess, who was watering her candy garden, and her butler holding a glass of lemonade right next to her. It wasn't until her friends were feet away did she realize that they were even there. When she did, she gave them a uplifting smile.

"Finn! Jake!" said exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you."

She ditched her pink gown for a loose t-shirt, a pair of snug jeans that were folded up to her knees, and some mud stained rain boots. Her hair was different too. Instead of it being perfectly straight like usual, it was pulled back into a messy bun.

She stood up and began to walk over to the two, giving them a heartwarming hug. This was unexpected, but none the less, appreciated, as the two step-brothers tightly hugged her back.

"So," she said, braking the hug, "how are my two favorite adventurers?"

"Eh, could be better." answered Jake.

"Oh really why's that?" asked PB, a little let down.

"Well you know," Finn explained, "ever since that whole biz with that comet, combined with the weird space monster almost destroying the planet, the other kingdoms finally upgraded their defenses."

"Yeah, which is great and all but…" Jake started to say.

"It means work pretty much dried up as of late." Finn finished.

"Really!?" PB asked, her face revealing how surprised she was.

"Yeah, even Ice King stop kidnapping princess cause of all their new security they hired. Now he just holds up in his lair, writing more of his goofy fanfiction." Continued Finn [ha].

"Oh well, sorry I'm out of the loop. Ever since I got kicked out my kingdom, I'm pretty much at a loss with current events. Other then Marcy and you guys, everyone else tries to ignore me now." Said PB in a saddened tone. "Oh well, it was nice seeing you guys again."

After that, Princess Bubblegum turned her back to them and made her way back to her little shack. This brought the brothers down, until they looked at one another and gave each other a quick nod.

"Hey PB?" Finn called out to her.

Hearing this, the said ex-princess looked back at the young hero.

"Jake and I have been thinking and," Finn began, who looked at Jake real quick, then back to Bonnie, "We want to host another movie night at our place. What do you say, do you want to hang out with us tonight. Everyone will be there."

"Really." Whispered Bonnibel.

"Yep, it'll be just a bunch of friends hanging out, like the good ole' days." Finn said.

Bonnie took turns looking between the two adventurers to see if they were telling the truth. Seeing this Finn, walked right up her, looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Please. It would mean a lot to me if you came."

At that moment, all PB could think was: _Wow, was he always this charming?_ After shaking that thought out of her head, she looked back at her friend and said with a smile,

"Of course I will."

After hearing this, Finn jumped in the air with a loud "Yes" and embraced the banished princess in a with a tight hug. Then, after let her down, the two step-brothers said their goodbyes and left to their next destination. All the while, PB just stood there, still feeling the warmth of Finn's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Just-that-random-girl08: Did you see the season six finale? If you haven't, then you should, cause this story takes place after that. Like I said before, I'm basing this story off canon, so if you're not caught up, then you'll probably be a little lost. Don't let that stop you though, I'm sure you can still find my story interesting either way.**

 **Ironically-delicious-donuts: Yeah, it'll be pretty long (that's what she said, HA!). I plan on Finn visiting a few more people and then the rest of the story will unfold from there. And thanks for finding it interesting.**

 **So far, I'm liking the love you guys are giving me. That's a ton. Keep those favorites and follow coming, and make sure to write a review or two along the way. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Three: Marcy Rules, Jacob Drools, And Edward and Bella Are Tools**

"Get down!"

We find our hero's in quite the predicament. On their way to their favorite vampire friend's house, the duo found themselves in a fight with a couple of Ooo's resident dragons. These orange skinned, slender bodied beings attached with their razor sharp teeth and spat fire from their mouths.

Finn fought with his trusty double edged "Finn Sword" in his left hand and his body-bound grass sword in his right, Jake used his shape-changing powers to punched and swat at them.

"Guys, why are you fighting us?" asked Jake, ducting in time before being roasted by fire.

"Yeah, what did we ever do to you." Asked Finn, who had just landed a nice long cut along one of the monster's glands, which generated the fire they were so fond of using.

Instead of answering, the now wounded animal swooped down from the air and charged at the young human with incredible speed. Narrowing his eyes, Finn took a fighting stance and waited for the winged amphibian to approach him. Right before the creature could make contact however, Finn jumped and landed on its back. Without killing it, the human boy tore the dragon's wings with his swords, grounding the now severely beaten opponent. The second dragon, who had just recovered from one of Jake's punches, saw the boy's action, noticing how not even a drop of sweat appeared on his brow. This, of course, frighten it, making it abandon its partner.

The first one, who now had a perfectly horizontal tare on both its wing, too became frightened and attempted to leave, having to resort to crawling away helplessly.

"Yeah, you better… ah, crawl away, you no-good butts!" shouted Finn.

"Dang… dude," said Jake, wheezing, "you don't… even look… remotely tired… what… gives?"

"I don't know," said Finn, sheathing both his swords into their rightful places, "I guess I'm just in better shape."

"What's that supposed to mean?" whined Jake.

"Oh, nothing." Finn said smirking.

With that, they continued their previous walk to the cave entrance that housed the vampire queen's lair. After a few moments they came upon a normal looking house that sat right next to the cave's own natural-made lake. Inside, Finn and Jake could see that the lights were turned on, indicating that the someone was indeed inside. However, the duo didn't expect to hear faint shouting and loud stomping inside the house. Walking up to the door, the step-brothers put an ear to the door and listened.

"…said get out of here!" screamed a feminine, but highly aggravated voice.

"But Mar Mar, if you could just hear me out…" said a deeper (though not that much deeper) voice, this one probably belong to a nervous male.

"I already told you a thousand times, I never want to see you or hear you or, ugh, **smell** you again! Seriously, do you even know what a shower is?" yelled the female.

"Oh come on, you never complained about it, in fact, I thought you loved it. Especially when we…"

Before the second voice could continue, a body came flying out of the first story window. This now beaten and bloodied man was none other than Ash, the former boyfriend of Marceline and one of the most hated men in Ooo.

"Ugh…" was all he could say.

Then, the vampire queen herself kicked her door open and marched outside. She wore a tight black tank-top, a pair of cut-offs jeans, some black cowboy boots and metal bracelets on her left wrist. Her hair was in its usual state of beautiful black chaos and her eyes were still a magnificent emerald green.

She then through a sorry excuse for a bouquet of flowers onto his chest and hissed,

"If you ever come back here again, I'll remove the last bit of manhood you have left out of your pathetic body!" shouted Marceline showing here enlarged fangs.

This brought out what scientists like to call the "fight or flight" reflex, which comes out when a person is faced with a threatening situation. Thankfully his manhood stayed intact, as Ash chose flight, literately, and flew off into the sky, tears threatening to escape their ducts.

After a few moments, Finn cleared his throat and said,

"Hi Marceline."

Said vampire instantly became aware of the two hero's presents. Looking toward them, a slight frown and a light blush crept onto her face.

"Oh, hey guys," she said in an embarrassed tone, "sorry you had to see that."

"Uh, no problem. We would have helped, but it looked like you had things under control." Explained Finn in an equally embarrassed tone.

"Thanks. Ash never knew how to fight. He always had me do all his dirty work while he just stood in a corner and cried to his mom." Said Marceline, who now had a look of utter annoyance on her deathly pale face.

"Man , that guy's a total dingus. Why'd you ever even date the guy?" asked Finn in a joking tone.

"You know what, I honestly ask myself that every day." Said Marcy.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the undead girl spoke up and asked,

"So, do you guys want to come in or…?"

"Oh, uh, we'd love to but…" began Finn.

"'But' what?" asked Marcy.

"Well you see, we're hosting another one of those movie nights tonight and we came here to see if you wanted too…" Again Finn began.

Marcy then jumped in the air and landed fight in front of in.

"Dude, I'd love to come!" she screamed happily, her normally playful attitude coming back, "What time should I come over? Oh, and who else is gonna be there? Will Bonnie and LSP be there too!? What…"

"Slow down Marceline!" shouted Finn, "The party will start at five and yes, PB will be there, but we still need to call LSP to make sure. Plus we have to call and visit a couple of others as well."

"Oh, cool." Said Marceline, who then quietly asked, "are you guys gonna invite Simon too?"

"Of course," said Finn with a smile, "he's third on our list. We'll go and see him next."

Marceline nodded slightly and walked over to the human boy, surprising him by giving him a gentle yet warm hug.

"Thanks Finn," she whispered into his ear, "I know he can be a handful, but…"

"Don't worry Marcy," Finn said, hugging her back, "I know he means a lot to you."

After a few more seconds of hugging the two split. Finn and Jake then began to head for the exit of the cave. Looking back, the two step-brothers waved to their vampire friend who then smiled lightly and waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey there readers! Thanks for continuing to view my story.**

 **I actually have some cool news. I'm going to continue this story in a line of episodes. This story is the first, obviously, and the next will come right after this one, so don't worry about having to wait. This is actually different from what I had initially planned. Originally, I just started writing this story, ending it with this huge [insert** **spoiler here] and then just make a few none-related stories after that. However, the other night I thought to myself "It'd be cooler if I just combined them, wouldn't it!". So, this means that this story is the first "episode" in my "An Adventure Time Tale" series. This also means that I've changed the ending, so the big [insert spoiler here] won't happen in this episode.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure the average reader just skipped all this, and I'm gonna get a bunch of questions like "Where's the sad part you promised me!" and I'm gonna have to explain all this over again, so why am I even bothering.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter Four: A Fionna Fan Fic**

"Cool… cool… yeah we'll… we'll see you there, okay… okay, okay bye (click). Sheesh!" exclaimed Finn.

Our favorite adventuring duo was on their way to the frozen lair of Simon Petrikov, A.K.A the Ice King. Jake had made himself gigantic in order to transverse the snowy plains of the Ice Kingdom, with Finn riding on top of his back. Said human hero had just made a phone call to the lumpy, space princess herself, LSP (Lumpy Space Princess). And, of course, she had slammed Finn with a thirty minute long list of things needed in order for her to come, and an even longer one that would make her stay. By now, Finn was starting to regret even inviting her.

"Ugh, how does one talk for a half an hour straight without taking a single breath?" said asked, rubbing his temples, "Remind me again why paper beats rock."

"Oh, quit your whining. We're almost there." Said Jake.

The magical dog spoke the truth, for not long did it take for the stepbrothers to see the entrance into the frozen fortress. Right before entering, Finn hopped off the magical dog's back and onto the icy floor.

"Oh, and remind me to never play "rock, paper, scissors" with you again." Remarked Finn.

Jake gave him and innocent look and said,

"But someone needs to stay behind and call the others."

"Yeah, right." Finn said with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't worry Finn, I'm sure you'll be fine." Said Jake, "And hey, who knows, maybe Betty cured him already.

Those claims were immediately smashed when both adventurers heard a large clash, followed by a mixer of laughing, shouting, and sobbing.

"Uh huh." Deadpanned Finn, giving Jake an annoyed look, which prompted the shape-shifting dog to leave and begin planning the rest of the evening.

Finn, nervous, kept his hand on his Finn Sword, admitting that, for once in his life, he was scarred out of his wit.

…

Finn immediately took in account of his surroundings. Most of Ice King's main room had been completely wrecked. Sofa's, tables and other types of furniture had been thrown across the room, with tares and deep rips in even single one. Appliances had laid on the floor, completely trashed.

Diving deeper into the icy fortress, Finn saw that most areas had little to no light what so ever. Finn pulled out his green backpack, reached in and took out a hand made flashlight, courtesy of the ex-candy princess. Switching the device on, a stream of light came out and illuminated the hero's path.

Soon Finn saw, what looked like, a secret entrance near the rear of the lair, which housed a flight of stairs that flew downward. Putting an ear forward, the human could hear faint laughter emitting from the entrance. Taking a deep breath, Finn descended the stairs.

…

After a few long minutes, Finn reached the bottom and continued his search for the crazy snow wizard.

"Hello!" yelled Finn, "Anybody here!"

Seeing next to nothing, even with his flashlight, Finn could only make out the icy halls that seemed to go on and on and on. However, Finn could once again hear laughter, this time being much louder. This meant that the young adventurer was indeed getting closer, although he wasn't sure if he should.

 _I know I already promised Marcy, but come on! The guy is still a crazy lunatic with no sign of getting better. Why should I even bother, he's just gonna ruin the party, just like everything else._ After a few seconds, his conscience kicked in, making him feel bad for even suggesting it. _No, I can't do that. It would devastate Marcy if I didn't at least try to invite him. Besides, how bad could he be?_

After a few more minutes of searching, Finn noticed a light shimmer coming from a nearby room. Walking towards it, Finn prepared himself for what he might see, thinking that the man couldn't have delved too deep into madness, could he?

And just like that, his theory was burned into ash.

Inside this massive cave where two statues of what Finn could only guess were Fionna and Cake, two of Ice King's twisted gender-bent copies of Finn and Jake. The human girl, who was probably Fionna, had her eyes closed with her left arm stretched out as if reaching for something and her right hand was place right above her left breast, where her heart was. Cake too had here eyes shut, however both her hands were cupped together above her stomach. Below these statues where a plethora of books, novels and manuscripts, all barring a Fionna and Cake title.

"What in the…" was all Finn could say.

He honestly didn't know whether to be completely disgusted by this or… no. This was hands down pretty disgusting.

"Good… Glob…" Finn stated.

And there, standing in the middle of it all, was none other then the Ice King, writing yet another Fionna and Cake novel. He seemed to be completely engulfed in his work, writing vigorously on his newest work. Walking up to the poor soul, Finn the Human spoke,

"Uh, hi Simon."

Said man then whipped around searching for the source of the new voice.

"What! Who's there!?" said Ice King in a rasped voice.

"It's me, Finn. Finn the Human." Answered Finn.

"Finn?" said Ice King.

The wizard narrowed his eyes on the young hero, which then became wide as saucers. Before Finn knew it, the Ice King had jump from his seat on the floor and gave Finn a bone-shattering hug [There's a lot of hugging in this story isn't there]. After what felt like an eternity, Finn spoke up and said,

"Hey buddy, how've you…ugh.. been?"

After hearing Finn say this, the Ice King let go of the blond warrior, who then landed on his butt on the sold floor.

"Oh nothing," Said Ice King, "I've just been following up on my latest work. Say, have any of the princesses asked about me? My cell's gotten pretty lonely without 'em."

This, of course, made the boy shudder, but instead of socking the old wizard in the jaw like usual, Finn just gave him a weary smile and said,

"No, but you'll be able to see a couple of them tonight if you come over."

This gave Simon a large toothy grin.

"Really! How!" asked Ice King.

"Well," said Finn, rubbing his neck, "Tonight, we're having one of those movie night's, you know, like the old days. And a couple of princesses are coming. If you want, you can come over any hang out. But you have to behave yourself."

"Yes, yes, of course. I promise." Said Ice King in a sly grin.

Believing that he had made his point, Finn turned the other way, deciding to leave. However, the emperor of snow cleared his throat and asked in a surprisingly hushed tone,

"Will… will Marceline be there?"

This prompted the young hero to look back one more time and give the poor soul a warm smile.

"Yes, she will."

"This made the old man grin happily. After Finn left, the Ice King decided to write a Fionna and Cake story, one that mirrored this exact situation.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, tell me what you think. If you think I'm on the write track or not, hit me with a review. Don't worry, I can take it.**

 **There's something I want to let you know. I love it when you guys ask me stuff. So, if you guys have any questions, let me know. It doesn't even have to be related to the story! If you have some weird, random question you want to ask me, go ahead and ask! Here's one right off the bat.**

 **My favorite superhero is either Spider-Man or Judge Dredd.**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, what happened!? I was getting some nice feedback, but you it just stopped! If you guys don't like my work, then tell me so. I need to know if I'm on the right track or not. I'll take any and all feedback you got. If you think it's nice then show it. If you think it's bad, then tell me! Some day, I want to write my very own story, and I need you guys to tell me which area's I need improvement on. I already have a good idea of what it's going to be about, but I still need practice.**

 **Oh, and by the way, what I said in the last chapter, about Ice King writing about a story like this one, but with Fionna and Cake. I will give permission to anyone who wants to do it, but they have to ask me first. I mean, I can't stop you if you wanted to, but you'd still be seen as a dick in my world. So if you want to write it, cause I certainly won't, then by all means, go ahead. Just ask me first.**

 **In any case, here you go. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Five: A Fire In Your Atria Ventricles**

"Well, here we are." Said Jake.

"Yep… here we are." Said Finn.

Neither had moved from their spot for over ten minutes, for right in front of them was the entrance to the fiery land known as the Five Kingdom. Finn's legs had gone week from standing still for too long, while Jake just sat there, waiting for the human boy to make a move. A very thick tension coated the air, though most of it was from the volcanic gas spewing from the molten mountains surrounding the land.

Finally, after a few more minutes of waiting, Finn put on a brave face and stepped over the boundary that separated the Grass Lands to the land of fire, though mostly because Finn would have collapsed if he didn't. Jake, of course, walked right behind, supporting the human boy through this obviously hard time.

"So, how long has it been?" asked Jake.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked back.

"You know, since you came and seen her? I mean, I know you guys haven't been on the best of terms, but I'm sure she doesn't still hate you." Said Jake.

"Jake, I know she doesn't hate me." Finn began to say, "I just think she's over me that's all."

Jake gave his stepbrother a confused look, which caused Finn to sigh and say,

"I mean the only reason we went out was because I freed her from that glass prison. Plus I'm sure she thought the whole 'forbidden love' thing was kind 'a cool. Other than that, we didn't really have a lot in common. So when I killed the mood with that stupid fight, she basically saw no point in us being together. It doesn't mean that she hates me per say, it's just that the magic just isn't… huh, isn't there anymore, ya know." Finished Finn, who ended with another, slightly heavier sigh.

Jake couldn't believe what he had just heard. What Finn said was so emotional, yet mature that it had brought a single tear to his eye and short sniffle.

"Dang Finn," said Jake, "that's… that's deep bro."

"Thanks, but that does not mean I can't ask her to hang out every once in awhile. I might have totally and completely ruined my chances with her, but we still had some good time together, and… that means something."

Finn looked up towards the nearing rock palace and thought, _At least, I hope it does._

…

Work, work, work. That's all she had been doing for the last few months. If it wasn't the complaining from the many Fire Kingdom residents, it was the constant bickering with her older brother. For the last year and a half, he had refused to let go of his petty spite and demanded that the kingdom go to war, conquer a rival kingdom, or obliterate a certain nuisance.

Flame Princess had been the ruler for almost two years, and she had already began to feel weight of her responsibilities crushing her. She would have appointed someone else to rule her kingdom, but the general public had insisted that she take the throne. Mostly because she was the only royalty here that didn't torture a person just for coughing in their general direction. This, however, put a lot of strain on the young heiress. She had only wished that someone take her away from all this, even if it was for a moment, just so she could relax, without worrying about her day-to-day duties.

As if Glob himself answered her prayers, one of her loyal guards had spoken up, giving her some very surprising news.

"Princess Phoebe! Finn the Human and Jake the Dog wish to meet with you."

"Really?" asked FP, which the guard replied with a slight nod. "Okay, fine. Bring them in."

The guards stationed at the throne room entrance slowly opened the large stone doors, reviling the two adventuring hero's. Finn looked up at the fire princess, smiled nervously and asked with a slight blush to his,

"Hey FP. How's it goin'?"

"Uh…" was all FP could say, still confused as to why Finn and Jake were indeed here. "Hi, uh, Finn. Jake. What, um, brings you here?"

"Oh, uh," Finn said, looking back at Jake, who just up and shrugged. He looked around, then back the FP, asked in a hushed tone "First, can we, uh, talk in private?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, FP blink and said,

"Um… sure, why not. Guards," every guard in the room looked toward their ruler, "Please wait outside."

The guards complied and began to exit the throne room, closing the large doors behind them. Now alone, Finn looked toward the princess and saw how much she had changed. Instead of the scorched black armor she normally fancied, she wore an elegant gown that was, of course, made out of fire and the same rock that covered the majority of the volcanic palace. Her hair, a radiant glow of pure red and yellow flame, stood up tall, with a crown wedged right in the middle. Her eyes, burned a fantastic ruby red color, which were pointed straight at the young hero.

Seeing this as a queue to speak, he said,

"So… what's CB been up too? He must be up to something pretty important if he's not with you."

"Are you implying something mister." She spat back, annoyed at Finn's remark.

"What? No, no, I was just… you know… uh, just saying that uh." Finn babbled.

"Huh, is there something in particular you wanted, or are you just here to waste my time. If you are, then I must warn you, I have a very… very long day ahead of me, and I don't need you yapping about bunch of nonsense." She said, with a slight bit of venom in her words.

Finn, however, noticed that her hateful tone wasn't directed at him. He saw the slight bags under her eyes and realized that her royal duties must have taken a large toll on her mental heath.

He took a deep breath, looked straight into her eyes and said,

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out at the tree fort tonight. Jake and I are hosting a movie night at my place. There's gonna be a few people from all over Ooo that are coming and," he walked closer to her, still looking into her eyes, "I wanted to let you know that you and CB are invited."

Hearing this, FP felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. She would have never of asked Finn to hang out with her, fearing he might take it the wrong way. She thought he would take it as a way to rekindle their romantic relationship, when all she really wanted was to just relax and have fun. What she truly wanted was to be friends. Though, she figured Finn would try everything to win her heart back, and decided that asking him was a bad idea.

However, the same person she thought would never get over her, was asking to hang out without the shackles of a relationship. This warmed her heard (figuratively), which lead her to say,

"That… sounds great!"

After hearing her say that, Finn let out a lung-full breath he didn't realize he was holding, and smiled his trademark grin.

"Awesome," he said and began to tell her all of the details, including the list of guests, the time at which they were to arrive and what she should wear.

"I'd say something comfy. Everyone will be in their pajamas and what not, so it's best to blend in and wear something that'll breath." Explained Jake, who was just as glad as Finn.

"Okay. CB and I will be there a little later. I still have to round up my duties tonight and that'll take some time." Said FP.

"No prob, I'm sure a couple of others will have that same problem, which is why we won't start the movie till six."

"Oh cool. What movie are we gonna watch." Asked FP.

….

….

….

 _Oh no…_ Both thought, _we forgot the movie._

It was true. They had been so caught up in all the planning that they forgot the most crucial part of any movie night. The actual movie. Realizing they hadn't yet responded yet to FP's question, Finn and Jake began to think of an answer.

"Oh uh, we haven't decided yet!" said Jake.

"Uh, yeah, we… uh… have a few options and we're… uh, still trying to figure out which one to pick." Said Finn.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." Said FP, "Well, I'm sue whatever you guys pick will be fine. Just don't choose anything scary. I hate horror flicks."

"Yeah! Sure! Noooo problem." Said Finn, "We'll see you at the party!" Finn then began to slowly walk towards the exit, with Jake right behind him.

"Yeah, see you tonight!" FP said, waving her two friends goodbye.

After they left, Cinnamon Bun came out of his room and walked toward his flaming friend.

"Hey Phoebe!" called CB, "What's goin' on?"

She looked at her glazed companion and, with a (literally) warm smile, said,

"We, my sugar-coated pal, are going out tonight." Which sparked a toothy grin from the said pastry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED:**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **You do not know how much I needed that. So thanks cmicek 433 and The Nephilim King Michael. You too HammerSlammer21. Everyone else, you have my thanks.**

 **So, like I said before, this is going to be my first 'episode' in my "An Adventure Time Tale" series. I haven't written the entire thing down, but I have a fairly good idea what it's going to be about, and I've already thought up a name for it. I'm calling it, "Battle Born". Oh and don't worry, as soon as I finish this up, I'm going to start straight away on the next one so you won't have to wait long.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Chapter Six: This One Has A Space Ship In It!**

Panic. Sheer and utter panic. That was what the adventuring due were in. How. How could they have been so caught up in the moment that they forgot the key to any successful movie night? The actual movie.

They had visited and/or phoned almost every single one of their best friends for this event. However, during this escapade, they somehow forgot about picking out a movie to watch with them, which was one of the big reasons why they decided to even host one in the first place.

Right now, both stepbrothers were pacing back and forth on a stretch of grass, trying to figure out what their next move was.

"Jake…" asked Finn with a pale face.

"Yeah Finn," answered Jake.

"We're screwed aren't we?" complained Finn.

"No," replied Jake, glancing at his adopted brother," We're not 'screwed'. We just need to find a movie ASAP before five, which is when everyone starts to come over."

"Jake!" yelled Finn, looking at his watch, "That's in two hours! How are we going to find a flick in that amount of time." At this point, our boy hero started to hyperventilate, "Whatarewegonnado, whatarewegonnado, WHATAREWEGONNADO!"

'SMACK'

Finn nearly fell to the floor after Jake slapped him straight across the face with an over-the-size hand.

"Pull yourself together man!" Jake order, grabbing Finn by the collar. "This is no time to panic. Like I said, all we need to do is find a movie before everybody gets there. I mean, there's got to be somewhere we haven't looked, right?"

Finn wasn't listening to Jake at the moment. He was too busy contemplating on the thought that had occurred to him after his unexpected slap to the face. _Would he?_ Finn thought to himself.

"Finn. Finn! Are you even listening to me!?" screamed Jake.

"… the ship." Finn whispered.

"What?" asked Jake, confused.

"Martin's ship!" yelled Finn.

"What? Your dad's ship? What about it?" Jake continued to ask.

"Jake think about it." Finn explained, "Martin's is one of the laziest and cowardly individuals we've ever met."

(Millions of light years away, said individual all-of-a-sudden sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." Martin reasoned.)

"Yeah so?" It seemed all Jake was good for at the moment was asking questions, which made Finn sigh heavily.

"So! HE must have at least brought a couple of movies with him on his adventures!"

"Wow, wow, wow. Wait a sec. Let me get this straight," Jake began, "You want to search your dead-beat dad's space cruiser to see if he, for some reason, decided to keep a few of his favorite flicks while being on the run from intergalactic law?"

"Well… yeah. That's pretty much it." Finn answered back.

Jake stood there for a few moments, searching Finn's face for any indication that his suggestion was in fact a joke. When he didn't find such evidence, Jake sighed saying,

"Alright."

"Really!?" it was time for Finn to look confused, for he didn't think it would be this quick to convince his brother who usually shot down his 'well thought out' plans. But, here he was, agreeing with him. _Why is that?_ Finn thought.

"So, while you go check your dad's space ship, I'll be heading back to the tree house." Said Jake.

 _Oh right, he's lazy._ Thought Finn.

"And… why is that?" said Finn, raising a brow.

"Oh, well," Jake nervously chuckle, "Someone needs to prep for the party. Plus, you're the only one who knows where the thing is."

"Uh huh." Deadpanned Finn.

"Well… see you at the house. I'll call a few more people and arrange a couple of other things as well. Good luck!" said Jake, who then began to hurry to back home.

Afterward, Finn looked toward where he knew the crash site was. To say he had mixed emotions for his (as Jake called him) "dead-beat dad" was an understatement. He honestly didn't know how to feel about the guy. This was mostly due to the fact that Finn didn't really know a lot about him, other than that he did something extremely awful that got him sent to a giant crystal prison in the middle of space.

 _Man, my life is messed up._ Finn thought to himself before venturing onward to his father's crashed space ship.

…

Finn's POV

It didn't take him long to cross the distance that separated him and his destination. After saying his "hello's" and "good bye's" to the little village people Martin once enslaved to help rebuild his tattered ship, Finn was staring at the colossal piece of machinery that was built to travel through trillions of miles of space. Too bad it was used to run from authorities.

Finn began to climb onto the ship, sliding and tripping more than once before jumping into one of its many tares. Finn had entered into what he believed to be a storage cabinet that housed a variety of cleaning materials. However, the ship itself landed on its head, meaning that the layout of it was pretty jumbled. The door to the cabinet was on its side, so when Finn opened it, he noticed how the entire hallway had led straight down. This, of course, caused Finn to think of a solution. Then, a idea came to his head, as he unsheathed both his Finn Sword and Grass Sword. He began to scale the wall/floor of the ship with his two favorite weapons.

 _It'd be a lot easier if Jake was here._ Finn thought to himself.

…

Jake's POV

Said magical dog was in fact having a pretty difficult time himself. Preparing for a bunch of people to come and watch a movie you didn't even have was incredibly nerve racking.

Right now, Jake the Dog was cooking a variety of snacks and drinks that would no doubt would be in high demand during the duration of the non-existent film.

 _If Finn can find one!_ Thought Jake.

That's when he heard a large nock on the front door. This made Jake worry [I was going to say sweat, but in reality, dogs don't actually have any sweat glands, which is why they always breath heavily. Note to viewers, DON'T LEAVE YOUR DOGS OUTSIDE IN THE BLAZING SUN! That is all] as he walked to the wooden door, expecting to see one of the many people he had invited to the event. Instead, he was greeted to the sight of his daughter, Jake Jr. and a tall blue skinned woman he'd never seen before.

The woman wore a long sleeved, lime green dress, a belt with a blue gem in the center, a pair of brown, knee-high boots and a matching brown headband. Her long free-flowing dark blue [technically it's called cyan, but this is from Jake's perspective, and I'd hardly think he would know the difference] hair matched perfectly with her light blue [again cyan] skin. Right smack in the middle of her forehead was a small, yet noticeable yellow crescent moon.

Starring at the tall humanoid being, Jake hadn't noticed JJ's [that's what I'm calling her] peeved look on her face. Though, to tell you the truth, Jake wouldn't have noticed either way, seeing as how JJ didn't really… **have** a face.

"Eh hem!" coughed JJ.

"Oh, sorry JJ," Jake said, a look a pure confusion evident on his face "I forgot you were coming before everyone else."

"Wow, wow, wow. Stop." Jake sputtered, pushing both women back outside.

"What!?" complained JJ.

"Uh," Jake began, whose look turned into that of puzzlement, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, my apologizes. My name is Canyon. I'm a friend of Finn's." Canyon explained.

"Oh, really. Then how do you know my daughter?" Jake asked, letting both women through into house.

"Oh, well, I was in Wizard City earlier today and I overheard JJ talk to someone on her phone. When she said something about meeting someone at 'Finn and Jake's house' I figured she must've known Finn. I asked her about it and wouldn't you know it, she did." Said Canyon, who then began to admire the riches inside.

"Yeah. Then one thing led to another and here we are." Said JJ, "So, what movie are we gonna watch?"

There it was, that dangerous question, which had an equally dangerous answer that could ruin the entire night for anyone involved. So, in order for this night to be saved, Jake put on a brave face and looked at his magical daughter and said,

"Oh, we don't have a movie, so Finn went out on a wild goose chase to find one and bring back before the entire evening is ruined, which will probably be the case."

…

…

…

"What?" asked JJ.

 _Finn, please hurry._ Jake thought to himself.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again thank you for your reviews, you would not believe how much of a relief it is to hear such positive statements.**

 **By the way, thanks "The Nephilim King Michael" for bringing up Canyon. She wouldn't have been in this story if it wasn't for one. For those of you who don't know who she is and think my description wasn't good enough, just do a Google Image search of her. Just, don't scroll down too much okay. You'll thank me for it.**

 **Oh, and about Jake Jr. AHAHAHAHAHAH! I mean, seriously, what in the hell were they thinking! Was Pendleton Ward high when he created her! Jake's other kids looked awesome and magical, but JJ just looks like she has a butt for a face! It cracks me up ever time I see her! The only reason why I like her so much is because the same person who voices Mabel (Kristen Schaal) from "Gravity Fall", who besides Dipper and Wendy is my favorite character, voices her.**

 **Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Stailpoos: Thanks for the advice; I'll be sure to use it wisely.**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! I'm so glad it's (mostly) positive. Again though, if anyone thinks I need improvement in an area, let me know.**

 **Like I said before, this will be the first episode in my "An Adventure Time Tale Series", and the next, which I've started to work on, will be called "Battle Born". Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Oh and to answer someone's question, I delayed (not deleted) the sad part. I know you'll probably be confused, but if I tried to explain it in any way, I'd be spoiling, so sorry, you're just going to have to be patient. Trust me, it'll all make sense once you've read the end.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Chapter Seven: This One Also Has A Space Ship, But It Shows Up For Longer**

It had been a half an hour since Finn began his quest to find a film worthy of being played in front of his most trusted and loyal friends (except maybe LSP). He had journeyed to where his dad's space cruiser had crash-landed on, hoping to find a worthy flick that could save the night. Now inside the humongous machine, Finn faced a difficult challenge, thanks to the fact that it landed on its face. This meant that, in order to transverse the vessel, Finn had to scale most of the interior. He began to stab the wall with one sword, hoist himself up, and then stab a higher part of said wall with his other sword, which he then had to repeat.

 _I should have just told Jake to stay. He could have just stretched us all the way to the top without a sweat. But NO, he just had to go home and 'hold the fort'. Yeah, more like 'make sure the couch doesn't move by planting my big, fat butt on it'._ Finn had thought to himself. _I hope he's having at least some difficulty._

This went on for another twenty minutes, until Finn had spotted his target. On the left was the door to the "captains chambers", which would house all of the captain's articles and possessions. The corners of Finn mouth started to turn upwards into a slight smile. Preparing himself, he removed one of his swords from the wall, ready to pounce onto the other. A moment later, he was leaping onto the other side, plunging both swords into the thick metal hull. Noticing that he hadn't slipped and fallen he used his left hand to gently turn the doorknob, opening the door to the room. He then eased himself in, taking in his surrounds. Like most of the ship, the room itself was tilted to left [or right, depending on your point of view]. Most of the furniture and other accessories had slid across the room, now taking place on the opposite wall.

 _Man, it's like a fun house in here._ Thought Finn

He quickly glanced at his watch to check the time, which had currently read four twenty six.

 _Ah man! I got'ta hurry!_

With a newfound vigor, he hastily searched the turned over room, looking for anything that resembled a movie. For what seemed like hours, Finn had nearly destroyed the entire room. Tables had been thrown to the four corners, dressers had their doors ripped open, and white specks of tuff had been viciously torn out of the chairs, pillows and bed. Yet, not one piece of film had been found.

A wave of complete frustration washed over him, making the adventure vent his anger. He smashed what little furniture was left on the walls, screaming at the top of his lungs while doing so. Afterward, he fell to his knees, tears threatening to escape.

He felt defeated. Here he was, searching for something, anything that could rescue him from his fate. He then imagined all of his friends, angry or disappointed in him for wasting their time with a useless attempt to reconnect, all because he had acted to haste fully. He thought of Marceline's cold eyes on his, making him quiver in despair. Or of Ice Kings depressing mood, now that his first social visit in months was ruined thanks to Finn. Then, he thought of Bubblegum.

His imagination went wild as he thought of different ways she would confront him. Would she yell at him for embarrassing her in front of the people she held closest? Or would she just look at him with sad eyes and return to the little shack she called home, never to see him or anyone else again. He honestly didn't know which was worse.

In all of his thoughts, he still managed to survey his surroundings, hoping to find anything that could help him in his predicament. And that's when he saw it. After his tiny freak out earlier, he had unconsciously thrown one of the now broken chairs at a door, breaking it as well in the process. The door seemed to lead to some sort of closet. On the floor/wall of the closet were a few rectangular objects. When he walked over to the said objects, he shined his flash light on them, reveling that they were in fact holo-tapes, designed to hold any amount of footage, whether it be recordings of events or…

"Movies…" Finn whispered to himself.

For the next few moments, Finn did a celebratory dance that involved crazy hand gestures and butt shaking. Then, after feeling wave after wave of relief, he started to study the tapes, praying that at least one of them held the collection of high-def. video his was looking for. Sure enough, he found one. The box it was held in had a picture of a human man holding what seemed to be some sort of energy sword, which was pointed upwards into the sky. Behind him were a handful of other people, all dressed in future-ific **clothes** [Thanks Stalepoos ;)] and carried similar swords and other devices. The title of the film was printed in large bold letters that read

"Galactic Battle-Wars"

"Awesome." Said Finn.

He stuffed it and the other tapes into his bag. Then, aiming to quickly escape the claustrophobic confines of the ship, he flicked his right wrist, which held his trusty Grass Sword and took a fighting pose in front of the nearest wall. He narrowed his eyes and, with great force, sliced the sturdy metal until a large hole was created, which was the same length and width as our young hero. Fortunately, Finn had cut the wall that was closest to the outside. With a deviously large smile, he strode to the edge of the newly cut wall, judged the distance between him and the ground, and after doing so, jumped, landing right on the grassy plain without a single injury.

Still smiling, he began his walk to his house, only to spot a familiar ally leaning on a nearby tree. Her name… was Canyon. She smiled and opened her arms, signaling the young boy to rap his arms around her in a hug, which he gladly accepted.

Still in her cozy embrace, he said to her in a pleasant tone,

"Hey Canyon, long time no see."

"Hello my young friend, it is good to see you." Canyon said, parting from the human hero.

"What brings you all the way out here?" asked Finn.

"Oh, I actually came to see if I could help you in your quest for the movies. Though, seeing your warm smile tells me you've already found them." Canyon said.

"Heck yeah, once I get home, I'm gonna pop this sucker in and… hey wait a sec," Finn's expression turned into one of confusion, "How'd you know about that?"

Canyon rolled her eyes and said, her smile never faltering,

"I'll tell you on the way back. It looks to me as though you might be a tad bit late."

Hearing this, Finn gaze went to his watch and, sure enough, it read five thirty. Finn felt his heart skip a beat as he started, once again, to hyperventilate. Seeing this, Canyon gripped Finn's hand with her own and said in a gentle voice,

"Do not worry my friend, we can still make it."

"How!?" Finn screamed, "We got thirty minutes before everyone shows up! There's no way we can make it there in time before people start to leave!"

Canyon only smirked and turned her back to him.

"Get on." She said motioning to her back.

"…what?" asked a dump-founded Finn.

"I said, get on."

Nervous, Finn looked her in the eyes. She looked back and gave him another heartwarming smile, still motioning to her back. Finn realized what she meant and began to climb on, rapping his thin lengthy arms around her neck. When she thought he was secure, she knelt down into a runner's pose, only to then begin a mad dash in the direction of the tree house. She ran at lightning fast speeds, not slowing down for a second. Finn held on for dear life, desperate to hang on to the cyan skinned giant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **THANKS GUYS for helping hit the thousand-mark on views! Now if only we could do so with favorites, and follows… and maybe reviews.**

 **Okay, so… I had to do something the other day that… huh… was really hard for me, so that's why I didn't updated this yesterday. Hope this makes for it.**

 **Oh and to the person who sent me the private message, you'll have to try again, I think there was an error or something and I didn't get it. So just send it again.**

 **If you have any questions I'd be more than happy to answer them. If you (for some odd reason) find my story interesting, please drop a favorite and/or follow. Also, if you want your opinion to be heard, write a review (I value them the most).**

 **One more thing, though I'm hesitant to say it, this…** _ **won't**_ **be a harem story. Yes, yes, yes, I know most of you will probably be bummed out, and a good chunk of you will stop viewing, but hear me out! This episode (and more to come)** _ **will**_ **have romance. And, Finn** _ **will**_ **fall for different girls at the same time (two, maybe three at most). So there, you happy!?**

 **Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter Eight: Oh Sure, Belittle The Pee Corner**

Jake's POV: 5:03 PM [Around a half-hour before Canyon met up with Finn]

Jake had heard the rest of his daughter's story and decided to send Canyon, her new friend, to go out and help Finn in his search. Then he began his walk back to the kitchen to attend to the rest of the food.

"So," JJ said, walking alongside her father, "Is there… anything I could do?"

Surprised, and more than a little proud, he motioned over to her to help cook up a couple of dishes. He showed her how to make a number of snacks, like nachos, pigs-a-blanket (hopefully Tree Trunks won't mind), deviled eggs and more. Jake couldn't believe how quickly she learned, mastering the art of snack making, though granted, it didn't take too muck skill. Jake didn't care though. He only cared that he got to spend quality time with his favorite child.

 _I probably shouldn't think that._ Jake thought.

After about ten minutes, the two heard a knock on the door. Noticing her dad's worried expression, JJ said in an annoyed, yet thoughtful tone,

"Go ahead, I'll make the rest."

Jake was surprised at his daughter's remark, yet that soon changed to happiness as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs once again.

He made it to the treasure room to find that the door had already been opened. Walking towards the door, he looked around and saw no one. Confused he began to close the door only to hear an eerie voice from behind say,

"Give me your blood."

To say Jake was frightened was an understatement. He nearly jumped out of his own skin, panic spreading through his veins. He closed his eyes and spun his entire body around to face the foe. His arms came up to defend his face from any attack. However, upon hearing only gut-busting laughter, he slowly opened his left eye and spotted a familiar vampire floating down from the ceiling.

"Oh come on Marceline! Give a guy a break!" roared Jake, which in turned made Marcy laugh even harder.

"(Snort) Ahahaha. (Snort) Come in… (haha) Jake. Live a little (snort)." Marcy said through a fading vial of giggling.

"Oh ha ha, says the dead girl." Jake said, still noticeably annoyed.

"Half dead," grinned Marcy, "So, where's Finn?"

"Oh," exclaimed Jake, "he's… out."

Before Marceline could question further, Jake heard another knock at the door. Leaving a confused "half dead" to continue through the house, Jake once again opened the door to meet one of his many guests.

Outside was none other than his favorite pie-making elephant Tree Trunks and her adopted son Sweet P.

"Hey Tree Trunks! I see you brought the pie!" Jake said giddily.

"That's right fella's. I hope I've brought enough for everyone." TT (that's what I'm calling her for short) said.

She motioned to Sweet P who, to Jake's surprise, was carrying two armfuls of sweet and luscious apple pie. The aroma alone caused Jake to water at the mouth; his eyes glazed over with daydreams of eating entire fields of apple delicacies. Quickly snapping out of his trance, the magical canine let the mystical elephant and her once-evil-doing son through his door.

Jake didn't have to wait long for the next guess, who turned out to be the "party princess" herself [Ugh] LSP.

"Uh, hi LSP, how's it hanging?" Jake asked, a fake smile plastered on his furry face.

"Ugh," LSP (lamely) exclaimed, "It took **forever** to get here!"

Jake remembered how far it was to the lumpy space princess's makeshift home, believing it to be only a few minutes walk, I'm mean, float. However, Jake didn't want to push it, so instead he let the purple puff of cloud float inside [like a fart].

"This better be worth it!" screamed LSP.

Rolling his eyes, Jake waited for the next quest to come when, all-of-a-sudden, he heard some form of flapping in the air. Looking up, his face turned to a state of utter shock at the sight. Flying towards him was a thin man wearing a grey coat with matching grey slacks and black dress shoes. Underneath his coat, he wore a buttoned up black vest with a lime-green undershirt, and a red bowtie. The man's name was Simon Petrikov.

Believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him, Jake could only stand perfectly still while the person in question landed a few feet away from him. Jake then saw how he still had a good portion of his mighty beard (given that it wasn't nearly as big, as was his hair), and his golden crown was left upon his bald head. Said person dusted himself off and spoke in a gentle tone,

"Hello Jake, how are you?"

"…what." Was all Jake could say.

"I see my current state has left you in quite the shock." Simon said.

"DUH!" exclaimed Jake, before catching himself, "I mean, yes. You being… normal is quite the shock."

Simon only chuckled slightly and presumed to walk inside, leaving Jake in his shocked condition. Shaking himself off, Jake continued to man the door.

After a few moments, Jake started to see a faint little coming from the woods. Walking towards the tree-house in a casual night-gown was FP and her BFF Cinnamon Bun. By the time they came to the house, Jake saw that FP's clothes weren't made out of fire or stone, but out of a dark silk that apparently reduced the heat she normally emitted. CB was, of course, wearing absolutely nothing.

"Hello Jake." Said FP

"Um, hi… FP," Jake said, feeling the uncomfortable tension that hung in the air, "Would you… uh… like to come in?"

Nodding, she led her cinnamon filled buddy inside without another word. Jake then proceeded to man the door, waiting for the next batch of people to arrive.

…

By the time Jake had let the last of his invited (and some who weren't) guest inside, it was nearly six and neither PB or Finn had shown. He was terrified, thinking that this whole evening was going to be ruined and that this had all been for nothing. He read the clock that was mounted on the wall that said 5:45. Finn had fifteen minutes before everyone would start to leave… oops make that fourteen.

It was right then that Jake heard a loud thud and felt a small vibration shake the majority of the tree-house. Running outside in a quick haste, Jake was met with the sight of Finn clinging to the back of the humanoid being known as Canyon, who had apparently wedged herself into the enormous tree.

"I told you we should have slowed down." Whined Finn.

Canyon, saying nothing, began to **un** wedge herself, a small flush filling her cheeks. Loosening his tight grip, Finn leapt down, his knees weak and his body completely shaken. Jake, who couldn't wait for Finn to recover, embraced his brother in a lung-crushing hug. Finn, surprised to have the breath taken out of him, began to pat his friend's back, saying,

"J… Jake, c…calm down man, you… your choking… choking me!"

"Oops," Jake said, letting go of his blond buddy, "Sorry."

Finn stood up and brushed himself off, giving his pal a weak yet thoughtful smile. Canyon, who left the company of the duo, strode inside the house. Jake then began to explain how everyone who they invited showed, except for the ex princess of candy, and how everyone was getting pretty impatient inside. Walking towards the door, Jake in a hushed tone, asked,

"So, do you have it?"

With a confident smile, Finn planted his backpack on the ground, slipped his hand inside and pulled a rectangular object out. Jake, with widen eyes, saw the picture that had been written on the cover and read the words plastered on the top,

"Galactic Battle-Wars!" screamed Jake.

"You think it'll be good?" asked Finn.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! This is the best movie ever created! I thought there weren't any copies left!" shouted Jake.

This made Finn jump in glee, happy that his hunch had been right on the spot. The two had walked to the ladder that lead upstairs, until they both heard a faint knock on the door. Finn and Jake looked at each other, mentally agreeing that Jake would continue his ascent up the ladder while Finn would see who had occupied the space outside his door.

He placed his hand on the nob, slowly twisting it, and opened the door, revealing an older teenage girl who was dressed head to two in pink clothes that consisted of a hoodie, sweats, sneakers and hat. Her pink hair was tied into a tight pony tail that reached her hip and a pair of pink-rimmed glassed that greatly complimented her bright green eyes. This of course was none other than ex-princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, I'm lovin the love. Keep it up!**

 **I saw Fantastic Four the other day… it was okay. What I really want to see is DEADPOOL! I can't wait to see it! I got free movie tickets and I ain't usin' em till the** _ **day**_ **it comes out!**

 **I'm sorry about last chapter's name, I didn't mean for it to be that, that was just supposed to be a "joke title" and I posted the chapter before I could change it. I'll try to remember to change it when I get the chance.**

 **Also, just to help visualize the setting, try thinking of how they look in the show. Like I've said before, I'm trying to base this off canon as much as I can. So that would include the style the storyboard artists use for the actual show. The only thing that has really changed is Finn's wardrobe (cause come on, I think it's time for a change).**

 **OKAY, it's the second to the last chapter, and I. Am. HYPED! I can't wait till you see what I have planned! I hope you like it.**

 **One more thing, I plan on trying to release my very own series next year. So, if you're in the mood for some drama, monsters, and romance, wrapped up it a nice supernatural mystery, then look out for "Odd Tales" by The Social Monstrosity!**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Chapter Nine: Did You Get It? It's A Parody of Star Wars**

 _Wow._ Was all Finn could think.

There she was. Bonnibel Bubblegum. Finn had previously believed that he had indeed gotten over his little (okay, huge) crush on the ex-princess, but the feeling of butterflies flying around in his stomach said otherwise.

What he didn't know was that for once since that whole age swap fiasco, Bubblegum too had the same fluttery feeling. While he had been admiring her natural beauty, she was frozen in place, longingly gazing at his maturing body.

 _Oh my._ She thought.

It had taken a few more minutes for the due to realize what they had been doing. Both then had quickly looked away from each other, with Finn nervously rubbing the back of his neck and PB blushing at the thoughts she had been having as of late.

"So." Finn said, still keeping his gaze for reaching the candy girl.

"So." PB too had said, a dark pink shade still plastered on her slender cheek.

[Damn, I feel like I writing Shakespeare]

"You look… amazing." Finn said.

[Ugh, I think I'm gonna, uh oh! *blarrrrah*)

"Oh, uh, thanks," PB said. "Can… I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, duh. Come in." Finn exclaimed, ushering PB inside. "Sorry, I guess I'm really out of it after…"

"After what?" asked PB, walking inside the tree house.

"Uh,"

Before Finn could produce an excuse [Ha, I made a rhyme], both heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. They quickly looked at each other with worried looks and then proceeded to make their way up the ladder. When they arrived, neither Finn nor PB could comprehend the sight that was in front of them.

Almost every person they had ever encountered had been present. Tree trunks and her adopted son Sweet P were sitting at the kitchen table, handing out slices of delicious apple pie and other home made snacks to everyone, while the ever-present Peppermint Butler was merrily passing drinks. Canyon was sitting next to JJ in the corner of the room, laughing and talking in an un-hearable level. Jake was happily conversing with Lady and his other kids, who apparently decided to spend the afternoon here. BMO could be seen running around and giggling whenever someone greeted her. FP was currently sitting on the couch, watching her BFF Cinnamon Bun who was busy catching up with a couple of candy people. LSP, who had bumped a vase of its table (which would explain the noise earlier) was complaining to her friend Turtle Princess about all the misfortune in her life. Finn and PB's gaze then landed on a certain vampire who was excitingly talking to someone who seemed to be…

"Wait a sec…" said Finn.

"Simon!?" yelled PB, "Is that you?"

Said individual glanced toward the two youths [even though PB isn't technically young] with a surprised expression, which soon turned into a gentle one.

"Hello Finn. Bonnibel. It's great to see you two." said Ice King/Simon.

"You too!" continued PB, "I haven't seen you this, uh… 'put together' for years. What happened?"

"Ha, you're right. Well," Simon said [Ha], "In a … sad attempt to, how did he say it, 'score' a princess, my shattered state tried to create a combination of spells and potions that would give him a, let's say, boost in personality. However, when he drank his, might I say putrid, concoction, it seemed to temporarily restore my broken mind."

"That's fantastic, is there anyway to repeat the processes?" Asked an astonished PB.

"No, I'm afraid not." Simon said in a now slightly depressed tone, "I only remember a handful of the many ingredients he used, some of them extremely rare. I'm sad to say that whatever he did may never be repeated."

"Oh, I'm… so sorry. I… I shouldn't have…" stuttered a now saddened Bonnibel.

Simon's expression then returned to one of happiness, and, with a gentle grin, he said,

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be sure to spend the time I have with my loved ones." Marcy then gave Simon a tender hug, which he gladly returned. [NO, they will NOT be romantically involved. Get your head out of the gutter!].

Deciding to leave the two alone, Finn and Bonnibel gave one more look at each other and separated. Finn began to greet his guests. Many had thanked him for the invitation and the chance to relax, without the worry of the responsibilities that often plagued them. Although Finn was glad so many had showed, he felt a bit down that a few hadn't. He had tried to contact Susan in Beautopia, but everyone there said she hadn't been seen for a while. He also asked Prismo, Death and even Hunson to come, but all three said that they had "official" business to take care of.

However, Finn soon forgot about his troubles. I guess being around those you found most dear has that effect on you. Finn soon found himself next to FP, who had greeted him with a kind smile and gentle nod.

"Hey FP. I hope you're having a good time?" asked Finn.

"Of course. It's nice to be around others who's mind is set on burning villages and waging war. I felt so cooped up in that blasted castle. If it wasn't for you, I think I might have gone insane in there." Said FP.

"I can imagine. I was actually a king once." Said Finn.

"No way." FP said, "Those poor people."

Upon hearing this, Finn gave FP a look mock shock,

"Hey, I was a kind and just leader, if I do say so myself." Said Finn. "I just could get over the butt slapping."

"Ahaha, the what?" laughed FP.

"Hey, I was as shocked as you are! It was like their mind's were programmed to think of nothing but butt slapping." Joked Finn.

"Ahaha, okay… okay stop. Heh, you're gonna… I'm gonna pee! Haha." FP laughed.

It took a little longer for her to stop, but eventually she calmed downed and continued their conversation. They talked about everything, from the time after their break-up to the when Finn had saved all of Ooo from the comet.

"Finn," FP said, her gaze resting on the ground, "Can I tell you something?"

Finn noticed the slight drop in her voice, and prepared for what she was about to say.

"Of course." Finn said in a quiet tone.

"Well, I… I just wanted to tell you that… uhm…that, that I… uh…" FP began to stutter.

Before she could continue, Finn put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the floor and into his eyes.

"Phoebe, you can tell anything. You know that… right?." Finn said.

Finn then gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. FP, with her gaze still lingering on his, took a deep breath, and said in a hushed voice…

"…I've met someone."

There it was. Even though he had mentally prepared for this exact moment, it still stung his heart. His first girlfriend… had moved on. While he had suspected it for a while, her confession still brought a small tear to his eye. He gave her shoulder one last squeeze before letting it go, using his now freed hand to wipe the tear away. It was official. Whether it was the fight, the waiting or her new feelings, this was it. They were done. However, after a few moments Finn looked up at her and smiled. He was glad! This meant that they could move on from this and that, maybe, down the road, a friendship could survive between the two.

"That's great," Said Finn, "I'm happy for you."

"Really?" asked FP.

"Yeah, of course." Finn said, "I'm a little worried though."

FP gave him a smirk and joke-fully asked,

"Oh really, why? Are you worried about my safety?"

"No," said Finn, before giving her a mischievous smile, "I'm worried about his."

This caused both of them to erupt into a huge fit of laughter. Afterword, she stood up and gave Finn a small kiss on his cheek, leaving a tiny scorch mark, which quickly faded away.

"Thanks Finn. I got to go check on CB. I'll be back in a minute." FP said before walking away.

Finn stayed in his spot, his thoughts bringing him back to the fight, which lead to their break up. How that one action cost him his very first love. He didn't dwell on it too long though, remembering how nothing short of time travel could help. And even then, maybe it was for the best.

"Hey string bean."

Finn looked to his left and saw his favorite vampire girl hovering towards him.

"Hey Marceline. How you doing?" asked Finn.

"Better than you apparently." Marceline said, motioning at the princess of fire. "I heard what she said. Pretty rough. You alright?"

"Yeah," Finn said, looking at FP, then back at the vampire, "I'm fine. Wan'na sit?"

Marceline lazily hovered down till her butt was barely an inch above the couch. She then took her empty red dixy cup and began to suck the red right off of it. After finishing it off, she expertly through it in the nearby trashcan.

"I'm sorry." Marceline said, looking off into the distance.

This caused Finn to look up at her and examine her features. She still looked like she hadn't aged a day, even after all these years. Her hair was still a chaotic black swirl and her body was still that of a young, yet mature women. However, when he looked into her eyes, he saw something that he hadn't seen in a long while. Bliss. She was truly happy at the sight before her. All her friends and her loved ones, and even Simon, who was like father to her, were here with her. She looked back at him, giving him a small smile.

"About what?" He finally asked.

"You know." Was all she said.

"…thanks." Finn said back.

"No prob. I know what it's like to loose your first love. It's hard. You want it so desperately to work that you might spend years yearning for them, or in my case, waiting for them to change." She quietly explained.

"Yeah, but…" Finn began to say, "At least with FP, we could still be friends. She's still special to me. Just… not like that, you know?"

Marceline, a bit confused, raised an eyebrow. Finn only sighed and said,

"Huh, never mind."

Marceline smiled and playfully messed with his hair.

"You're such 'a dork." She quipped.

Finn frowned at her, thinking that she hadn't cared for his feelings on love. However, to Finn's utter shock, his lips were then covered by her own. Before his mind could fully comprehend on what had just happened, her lips soon left his.

"But you're my dork." She said with a wink, before levitating off the couch and into the crowd.

Finn's mind had been completely frozen until he heard a loud and repeated tapping of glass.

"May I have your attention please?" Came Jake's voice. "It is time to watch the movie!"

This caused a wave of clapping and whistling coming from the large crowd of people.

"Now, like I have explained before. The largest are to sit in the back while the smallest are to sit in the front." Explained the magical canine.

Everyone began to get into his or her place, grabbing pillows and swiping blankets to lay on, while Finn and Jake prepared their holo projector they had found on one of their many adventures. They changed the settings so that the screen could become big enough for everyone to see. Finally, Jake stretched his arm over to the counter where the video had been, grabbed it and brought it over before gently sliding it into the slot.

"Hey JJ, could you dim the lights?" Jake asked.

JJ complied and used her teleportation to zip across the room, turn off the lights and zip back to her place next to her siblings. Jake then stretched himself over to his spot next to Lady, while Finn tried to find a his own spot. He then heard a 'psst' coming from the middle of the crowd. Finn looked over and saw that Bonnibel had saved a seat right next to her. Holding in a grin, Finn made his way over and sat right next to her. They both looked at each other real quick before looking back at the screen.

Finn took one last look around before the movie began. Tree Trunks sat on Sweet P's shoulder to get a better view; Marceline sat in next to Simon (of course); Jake sat with his girl and children; and, instead of sitting in the back, Canyon laid straight across the middle of the crowd on her stomach, letting all the little ones climb onto her back for the view. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn spied the head of a certain inter-dimensional being poke out, giving him wink. In a dark corner, he could also see Hunson **and** Death watching the screen eating popcorn.

 _Hmph, official business my butt._ Finn thought.

Then it began. The screen went dark for a few moments before two lines in blue text appeared.

 _Far far into the Future…_

 _In galactic space long long away…_

 _Galactic Battle-Wars_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, here we are. The last chapter. This will officially mark my first completed FanFic. Awesome.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read up to this point. I'm glad you found my fic to be worth reading.**

 **Now, before you continue, I suggest you listen to this song while reading a, uh, "certain" part. I'll tell you when it comes up *. The song's called "Kiss The Sky" by Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra. You'll understand why.**

 **There's not much else to say except…**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Epilogue: The Day After "The Day The Night Began"**

 _Man, what a night._ Finn thought.

Our favorite hero was currently picking up the "debris" from last's night. Even though the party was a little different, it still left what most parties did: a butt-load of garbage. Although, to Finn's regard, he didn't really complain. Last night was a complete and utter success, even with the few minor, uh, setbacks. Afterward, however, was another story altogether.

When the movie ended, almost everyone was too tired from the adrenaline rush the said flick caused, with all its sci-fi action, drama and suspense.

 _The part when Lucia found out Black Void was her mother! Aw, priceless!_ Finn thought.

This meant that half the people fell unconscious the moment the film ended, including Finn himself. Later that morning, the young adventure woke up to find a still slumbering PB slumped next to him with his arm under her slender neck. While Finn was indeed embarrassed about the situation, that in no way compared to the utter shock his face expressed when, after turning his head to the noise of light snickering, he noticed that most of his friends (who had woken up not a half hour earlier) were watching him with wide smiles or equally (if not more so) shocked expressions. Among them where his best friend Jake, Marceline (who was responsible for the sound of snickering earlier), Jake Jr., Canyon, and, of course, LSP who quickly flipped out her phone to text the entirety of Ooo of his situation.

 _{Sigh}, as if my love life could get anymore complicated._ Finn thought, still picking up the remainder of the trash left by his guests.

He honestly didn't know what to do. Should he pursue his (not so new) found feelings for his ex-crush? Should he ask Marcy about the kiss they shared that night? Or, should he hold onto these feelings until someone new comes along? Deciding to deal with this dilemma at a later date, Finn instead occupied his mind with what happened next.

After an unbelievable amount of teasing from his so called "friends" Finn slipped his arm from under the sleeping beauty before gently waking her up. She, along with the rest of his friends, said their goodbyes and left. Finn looked out a PB, silently relishing the time the two had spent together.

" _She likes you, you know."_ Said Jake at the time.

" _Ha, yeah right. I'm pretty sure that's bridge has been cut, smashed and burned for a while now." Said Finn._

 _Jake had put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, and gave him one of his infamous raised brows. Finn, seeing this, got the clear mental saying that Jake had given him, which basically said, "Oh yeah, sure it has." Finn only rolled his eyes at this and continued to look out the doorway. Still feeling Jake's gaze baring down on him, Finn had decided to change the subject._

" _So I heard you telling Lady that you were staying over at her place tonight. Is that true?" Finn asked._

 _Surprised at this, Jake's expression turned into one of confusion, before realizing what Finn had just succeeded in doing. Seeing this, Jake had no choice but to answer Finn's misleading question._

" _Yeah, I was gonna tell you. Are you okay with staying here alone tonight?" Jake asked._

" _Jake, come on. I'm eighteen okay, I'll be fine. Besides, I have B-MO to keep me company. Ain't that right little lady?" Finn said._

 _B-MO had taken her place at the end of the couch, waving at Finn upon hearing her name. This gave Jake the clarity he needed and began packing his overnight bag._

It was around noon when Jake left and no sooner after he left did Finn find himself overwhelmed with the duties of cleaning up after his… wait a minute.

 _Ooh, that no good, dirty, lazy…_ Finn thought to himself, realizing why Jake had picked now to leave. _I am so gonna get him back for this._

The sun had just begun to set when Finn had finally finished. When every single scrap of trash had been plucked from the ground and all the dirtied dishes had been wiped clean, he decided to take a long deserved rest on his favorite green couch, though not before grabbing a nice refreshing soda from the fridge. Uncapping it, he slowing tilted the bottle over his lips, sending the cool liquid down his parched throat. Looking around, he spotted B-MO playing one of her little games, giggling and having a good time. He then noticed that sticking out of his backpack was one of the holo tapes Finn grabbed from Martin's space ship.

"Hey B-MO." Finn called out.

Upon hearing this, the little robot gazed over to her human pal, her smile never fading from her pixelated face.

"Yes Finn?" B-MO asked in her usual robotic yet feminine voice.

"Could you pop one of those tapes from my pack into the projector for me?"

B-MO happily hummed to herself while grabbing one of the said tapes. Looking at it, B-MO noticed that the tape had no picture or cover like the one from last night did. Instead, it had a white label with black letters that read "MxV".

"Huh, that's weird." B-MO muttered to herself.

With a smile still plastered on her face, B-MO merrily walked towards the projector, took out the holo tape inside and popped the one she held in her hand. All that came up on the screen, however, was a fizzy pattern of white and black static.

"Pfft, must be broken." Finn proclaimed.

"Don't worry Finn, I can fix it!" B-MO said.

While she struggled to somehow fix the static that plagued the screen, Finn only shrugged and continued to sip his drink, slowly closing his eyes. He then started to ponder on his issues, thinking of different ways to deal with the conundrum he faced. Though after some thought, he realized that (for once in a long time), he had some clarity. Sure, his love life was still next to nonexistent, and most of the work he counted on to pay the bills had dried up, but that didn't matter. Last night proved that even after all they had been through, he and the people around him were still friends. Jake, PB, Marceline, Canyon, even Ice King. They were still with him.

"I fixed it!"

Oh, and B-MO (of course).

"That's great B, thanks." Finn said, his eyes still lazily closed.

He honestly didn't care about the screen. He was tired, and steadily began to fall into silent slumber. Before he did, he took one last sip of his soda, feeling the last of it slide down his throat and…

"Finn…" *

…

"I'll name him, Finn."

His eyes were opened the instant he heard her voice. The rest of his body though, didn't comply right away. It was frozen.

The sound of the voice was like a soft melody to him. It brought harmony to his aches and pulled his worries far away from his mind. It felt gentle and warm to the touch.

Without knowing, a barrage of tears ran down the side of his cheeks. How could a simple voice carry so much love and still feel as if it weighed nothing.

Somehow, his body started to function. He slowly turned his head towards the screen. It was then that he saw the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was as bright and powerful as the sun, flowing down far past her shoulders. Her eyes where the brightest blue, and her smile showed two rows of endless white. She looked no younger than twenty.

She laid on top of a narrow piece of furniture, dress in a sleeveless light blue gown. In her arms sat a bundle of blankets that constantly moved and twitch, making all kinds of grunts and whimpers. It was then that Finn realized, in her arms, she held a newborn baby, and that the little tuff of hair that laid up on his small head was dark shade of golden yellow.

She looked towards the screen and displayed a love-sickening smile that Finn could guess would even warm the heart of the Lich.

"…mom."


	11. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

 **To those of you who enjoyed my little story!**

 **I have started a new story based on our favorite adventuring duo!**

 **Now, I know you guys would probably like a conclusion to this tale.**

 **To those, I must say**

 **SORRY!**

 **But, I pretty much gave up on that.**

 **Don't fret though!**

 **I will revise this story down the line.**

 **NOW!**

 **Like I said before, I started a new story titled:**

" **Mayhem & Monsters, & Time Travel"**

 **The first two chapters are already out!**

 **Now, I might go down the whole "once every week" deal like most.**

 **However, If I feel like it, I'll update sooner.**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **I'll never (most likely) update later than a week [SUNDAY], so don't worry, I'll pull an all-nighter if I have to.**

 **SO!**

 **There we go, I hope you enjoy Finn's latest Tale.**

 **See Ya!**


	12. A MESSAGE OF GRAND IMPORTANCE

Hi, my name is Vin… I MEAN The Social Monstrosity, he he. Um… anyway, I've been trying to write more stories, mostly for Adventure Time, but my mind keeps coming back to this story. Mainly on how I nearly butchered such a terrific idea that just so happened to land in my head.

At first, I thought I did pretty good, seeing as how that this story was not only my second attempt, but also the first (and currently only) story I finished (kind 'a). HOWEVER, one day, a certain reviewer said some things that really brought me down. He (or she) explained the many, MANY errors I made in creating this.

From him (or her) I realized that just because you get a couple of positive reviews doesn't mean you're a good or even a decent writer. It just means that (a.) the people who wrote them are either so focused on the concept instead of how it is presented, that they overlook the issues OR (b.) they're just being nice (incredibly so in my case) and are willing to forgive you.

So, after rereading the story, notes, AND reviews, I have decided…

TO REWRITE THIS STORY!

Yep, you heard right, I'm remaking, rebooting, rejuvenating (WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT) this motherf***ing story.

Now, there is one last thing I have to say. It is a mouthful, so without further… ode? Adue? Edau?

… hm, my spellcheck doesn't seem to be able to recognize what I'm TRYING to say, so I'll just say it.

[Takes in deep breath]

Thank you

Chris Michael

The Nephilim King Michael

Story Creator Yeah

Stailpoos (Love the name ;)

TheNightStriker

Ironically-delicious-donuts

Just-that-random-girl08

Tempus

5318008

And of course… GearSolidSnake!

[Breath's erratically]

Every. Single. One of you have made writing this story one of the best experiences of my life. And no, I'm not just being dramatic.

So, if there are any ideas, notes, or just a simple message you want to send me, please do, I really need the encouragement.

SEE YA!

[Waves to no one in general].


End file.
